Waifu
by Ayahina
Summary: Jiang Wei tidak bisa memahami orang-orang yang memiliki waifu. Bagi anak—cuih—inosen ini, mereka itu abnormal.


**Waifu**

 **Oleh IceSaber**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Humor**

 **Disclaimer: Intinya saya hanya punya fanfic ini saja**

 **Warnings: AU, bahasa tidak baku, lo-gue, kemasukan fandom lain, agak ambigu, OOC, mungkin garing, etc.**

 **Selamat membaca dan enjoy~**

* * *

 _Waifu_. _Waifu_. _Waifu_. Hm...

.

.

.

 _Waifu_ itu apaan? Makanan merk terbaru? Merk sepatu? Minuman? Pakaian? Judul novel? Sabun? Deterjen? Atau malah merk terbaru dari pembalut?

.

.

.

 _WAIFU_ ITU APAAN, SIH?! GUE HERAN SETENGAH BERNAPAS!

" Adalah sebuah istilah untuk menyebut istri, namun penggunaannya lebih sering disalahgunakan untuk menyatakan istri karakter 2D."

.

.

.

Author, lu ngapain muncul mendadak di narasi?! Bahkan lu ngambil dari internet!

"Lha, lu nanya apa salahnya gue jawab? Ngajak berantem?!"

 _Security_!

Dan Author kurangajar itu dibawa pulang oleh satpam setempat.

.

.

.

Ehem!

Secara garis besar, aku tahu apa itu _waifu,_ lihat lagi jawaban Author di atas. Kentara kalau berasal dari bahasa Inggris 'wife' artinya istri. Biasanya para _otaku,_ nih, punya _waifu_ masing-masing.

Lalu, apa yang membuatku histeris kayak Zhang He mendapati cicak jatuh di bahunya? Jujur, aku suka bingung dengan tingkah mereka yang mempunyai _waifu_. Kelihatan kayak kagak punya pasangan aja. Aku mendapat istilah baru itu dari teman sekelas, terlebih yang—mengaku— _otaku anime_ level berat, padahal sering numpang _download_ di laptop gue, nyebelin!

Tapi nggak semua teman-temanku level _low_ , ada yang beneran _otaku_ sampai-sampai kamarnya dihiasi poster-poster _anime_ , didominasi tokoh favorit mereka. Itu juga dirawat dengan baik, dipoles, disemprot pakai deodorant Rexon* biar wanginya cetar membahana _,_ dimandikan pakai deterjen Van*sh agar noda hilang tanpa kerusakan, bahkan cicak sekadar nempel langsung dibunuh memakai pedang—imitasi—milik Kirito a.k.a The Black Swordsman, yang dibeli secara _online_. Sumpah, apa nggak berlebihan? Apa dia nggak punya jiwa sosial terhadap sesama?

.

.

.

Ralat, cicak itu hewan, kami alias manusia disebut _homo sapien_. Kesimpulan, kami adalah sapi yang homo.

.

.

.

"Kesimpulan macam apa itu?!

Thor, lu kok bisa bebas?

"... itu kesimpulan kagak sopan banget!"

Maaf, Author. Lemparan sempak mematikan Dong Zhuo dari fanfic 'Kisah Ngenes' tidak sukses mengenaiku. Muahahahaha~!

Oke, kembali ke masalah _waifu_. Aku punya teman akrab, sebut saja Susu, Gepeng, Kijang, dan Caping. Sengaja aku ubah biar nama mereka terlindungi dengan baik. Lagian, sensor sedang rusak karena tadi malam Author berantem sama Gepeng, disebabkan Gepeng memotong adegan favorit Author di mana Ranger Pink menari balet. Sementara Gepeng kebelet ingin mantengin Juli Peres yang siap goyang potong bebek angsa. Pertengkaran mereka tidak luput dari umpatan yang wajib disensor. Mereka gila, aku biarkan daripada kena ludah asam.

Adalah Saber, Author—cuih—gue yang doyan mencari _anime_ berisi cogan-cogan yang bikin OH MAI GOT nan klepek-klepek. Dia selalu terbang alias nge- _fly_ , dan selalu gagal karena terhalang langit-langit kamar. Orangtuanya kebingungan bagaimana bisa langit kamar bolong. Mampus kau, Saber! Uang buat beli _doujinshi_ dipotong!

"Oi, kagak sopan! Ngapain namaku yang bagus diubah, hah?!"

"Jiang Wei minta digolok atau dibacot?"

"Gue manusia, bukan hewan!"

"Bolu tidak tahu diri. Harus aku laporkan pada juragan sate."

.

.

.

ITU BAPAK GUE JANGAN DINISTAI, WOI! GUE SEBAGAI ANAKNYA KAGAK TERIMA! DAN BELIAU BUKAN JURAGAN SATE, TAPI JURAGAN ES DOGER!

Baiklah, daripada kena semprot akan aku beritahu nama asli mereka. Sekadar informasi, banyak Author yang suka memberi nama nista kepada _chara_ kesayangan mereka.

Pertama, Susu adalah Xu Shu, _chara_ yang nasibnya ngenes banget—salahkan Saber. Berawal dari Author lain bernama Vanxilla yang menyebut dia dengan Sus Shu, maksudnya Suster Xu Shu. Tapi ya, mungkin Saber dapet belek atau katarak jadi bacanya malah Susu. Dengar-dengar juga, mereka berdua suka mem- _bully_ Xu Shu dengan tambahan 'Mama'. Mama Xu Shu, karena dia suka nongol buat ceramah. Mungkin sudah tafakur dan tobat.

Kedua, Gepeng adalah Zhu Ran. Jauh? Begini, asal mulanya dari Author lain (lagi) bernama Sarasion. Dia penggemar berat Zhu Ran, saking cintanya Author ini memberi banyak nama—nista—kepada Zhu Ran. Contoh: landak mini, landak jombs(oh _shit_ ) landak kehujanan, landak rebus(gue jadi lapar), mata eyeliner, hamster bola bulu, hamster mini, Juran, sampe Ipeng. Banyak banget, gue heran. Nah, nama terakhir tadi menjadi dasar nama Gepeng.

Ketiga, Kijang adalah mobil buatan Toyot*.

" _My_ Bao bukanlah mobil!"

.

.

.

Vanxilla, kamu ngapain nongol?!

Bukan, bukan mobil. Yang benar, Kijang adalah Zhang He—salah, Zhang Bao. Amit-amit jabang bayi Liu Shan yang diselamatin sama Zhao Yun, aku ogah menjalin tali pertemanan dengan penari balet satu ini. Kembali ke Kijang, dari mana pula asalnya? Kembali ke Vanxilla, Zhang Bao adalah _husbando_ terbaru dia—melupakan Guan Ping katanya. Vanxilla tahu _style name_ dia. Adalah Zhang Ziang, lalu menjadi Jiang, dan berakhir Jijang. Menurutku, Kijang lebih meresap di memori.

"SUMPAH, LU BAKAL GUE BUNUH, BOLU GOSONG!"

Sebenarnya aku nggak takut sama Zhang Bao, tapi merinding kalau Vanxilla tahu. Oh, biarkan. Tinggal salahkan Saber maka nyawa aman. Sip!

 _Last_ , Caping adalah Cao Pi. Author bernama Aiko Ishikawa dengan senang hati menerima nama nista ini untuk pangeran kesayangan dia. Sebenarnya pangeran ini punya nama nista lain, seperti kulkas berjalan, balok es, dan cabe kulkas. Tahu caping, kan? Itu lho, sesuatu berbentuk lonjong warna cokelat yang menggeliat brutal saat kepanasan.

"Itu cacing, keles!"

Iya, Saber. Aku tahu, kok. Caping itu topi yang sering petani pakai, biar nggak kepanasan. Bentuknya kecurut—salah, kerucut. Balik ke Cao Pi, kata babe gue, anak kedua dari Cow Cow ini lagi demen es doger. Hebatnya, es doger ayahku ini mandraguna banget, saat Cao Pi demam, minuman ini mampu menurunkan demamnya. Kurang hebat apa coba? Yah, namanya juga _freezer_ berjalan, sukanya makan es.

"Jiang Wei..."

Apa nggak lihat aku lagi nonton iklan Ore*? Lagunya sayang dilewatkan.

"ITU NAMA AYAH GUE NGAPAIN LU GANTI, HAH?!"

Lho, nama ayah Cao Pi di _game_ sebelumnya memang Cow Cow, kan?

.

.

.

"Oi, bolu kukus!"

I-iya, Saber?

"... lu kenapa babak belur begitu?"

Oh, barusan adu sumo sama Caping. Buset, kuat banget.

Saber melihatku sebentar kemudian berucap, "Informasi tambahan. Anak ini disebut bolu karena bernasib sama dengan Zhang Bao. _Style name_ Jiang Wei adalah Jiang Boyue. Jadi tinggal diplesetkan menjadi bolu. Bolu pandan~! Ahahahaha~! Seneng banget gue!"

Iya, Saber. Pergi sana, merusak pemandangan!

Baiklah, kembali ke masalah _waifu._ Keempat temanku tadi punya _waifu_ favorit, kompaknya dari _anime_ yang sama, yakni Hentai Collection.

.

.

.

"Koleksi Hentai?"

.

.

.

Diem lu, Saber! Jangan ngerusak narasi gue!

Xu Shu langsung tepar di lantai melihat Battleship Kongou. Cewek yang punya tiga adik ini sangat bergairah di lautan, hobi meneriakkan 'Burning Love', dan notabene mendedikasikan diri untuk merebut hati Admiral—satu-satunya tokoh berkelamin pria di _anime_ ini. Bahkan, yang muncul cuma bayangan doang! Yap, bisa ditebak para _fangirl_ kecewa! Termasuk Saber, jangan lupa.

"Bilang apa lu?!"

Sebuah _halberd_ —senjata Lu Bu—melayang di udara.

"Huwaaa, celenganku rusak! Beliin yang baru!"

Lu Xun nangis banjir meratapi celengan berbentuk cicak miliknya rusak berat. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah bagian ekor, macam autotomi saja. Hadiah ini dari Lu Meng, pas hari Valentine. Pft, hari Valentine? Hahaha, jangan bilang Lu Meng itu pedofil kayak CinCao a.k.a Cao Cao?

.

.

.

"BABE GUE, WOI!

.

.

.

Ah, bodo amat! Tadi, yang merusak Saber, bukan aku. Titik!

Destroyer Yuudachi, cewek yang suka menaburkan kata 'poi' pada setiap kalimatnya ini menjadi perhatian Zhu Ran. Katanya imut, dan kostumnya oke punya! Mungkin magnet paling berpengaruh bagi Zhu Ran karena tokoh satu ini sangat ceria kayak Bao Sanniang. Guan Suo sekadar menyapa aja udah terbang ke langit ketujuh. Oke, ini pasangan satu ngapain muncul di narasi?!

Kemudian, si Kijang alias Zhang Bao. Pemilik perut _six_ _pack_ yang bikin iler Vanxilla netes ini menaruh hati pada Battleship Kirishima—adik Kongou. Punya surai abu-abu, bermata empat alias berkacamata, dan otaknya memimpin. Adik bungsu, selalu iri melihat orang lain diperlakukan spesial oleh Kongou—adik lain juga.

Terakhir, Cao Pi yang kayaknya lagi menghitung duit buat bila es doger ayahku. Adalah Light Cruiser Naka, seorang cewek manis yang ingin menjadi idol. Meski punya muka tembok dicat pake pewarna makanan, gini-gini dia lahap banget mencari gambar cewek bermuka imut nan manis. Yah, barangkali Lu Xun masuk di daftar belanja bulanan dia pas _download_ diam-diam.

.

.

.

"Hiks... ekstrak bolu jahat! Jahat!"

Sial.

"Bolu stroberi, lu apain Xunnie?"

Saber marah coba?! Sejak kapan dia jadi _chara_ favoritmu?

"Bolu pandan, dia pasangannya Rannie tahu!"

TOBAT SABER, SEKARANG BUKAN WAKTU YANG TEPAT! LAMA-LAMA GUE PANGGILIN TUKANG RUQYAH INI.

Nah, apakah kalian sudah mendapat gambaran tentang _waifu?_ Kalau nggak, tanyakan pada Mbah Gugel, semoga beruntung! Saber juga punya tapi disebut _husbando,_ yakni Zhu Ran. Sering dia memanggil Zhu Ran dengan sebutan 'Kangmas Ran'. Pft, jelek amat!

Hal terpenting yang bikin aku bingung, kadangkala mereka bersikap berlebihan terhadap _waifu_ atau _husbando_ mereka.

"Heh, bolu rebus, lihat Zhu Ran kagak?" Saber lewat sambil bawa gayung. Ah, aku ingat. Dia tadi sempat memotong daging hasil kurban—termasuk daging Xu Zhu dan Meng Huo—jadi baunya ih wow, membuat siapa saja prihatin ingin memberikan parfum.

Lihat tadi, sama Dong Zhuo.

"Hah? Ngapain? Dipaksa nyuci sempak dia apa?"

Kagak. Malah dibawa lari ke kamarnya Dong Zhuo.

.

.

.

"DONG ZHUO CHARA MESUM KURANG AJAR MAKAN MELULU BISANYA GODAIN DIAOCHAN PERUT BUNCIT BREWOKAN KAGAK TAHU DIRI! BALIKIN KANGMAS GUE!"

 _Wush_!

Aku nyaris jatuh karena kecepatan cahaya ia berlari. Sumpah, koran beterbangan, kertas utang beterbangan, sampai jemuran ikut terbang. Ya, bisa kalian lihat betapa cinta Saber terhadap _husbando_ dia. Itu juga berlaku dengan yang lain. Tanyakan saja kepada ketiga Author di atas sana.

"DONG ZHUO, LU DI MANA?! MUNCUL CEPET ATAU GUE COBLOS PERUT LU!"

Lu kata sekarang pemilu apa?

"KALO LU KAGAK MUNCUL, SEMUA KOLEKSI PANTSU KESAYANGANMU BAKAL AKU BAKAR!"

Dan aku tidak bisa bilang kalau tadi itu bohong.

* * *

Pagi cerah tanpa awan ini seharusnya menjadi pembukaan hari yang menyenangkan, sayang kandas ketika tahu ada tugas rumah yang jumlah soalnya kebangetan. Lima puluh soal, dan tanganku udah patah duluan sebelum mengerjakan. Ah, lem mana, ya?

Matematika, cukup menyenangkan bagiku tapi materi satu ini kagak paham! Mending tanya ke Saber aja.

"Maaf, adonan bolu. Gue lagi PDKT sama bahasa Inggris. Sampai jumpa, Matematika!" kemudian dia pergi sambil membawa lari buku bahasa Inggris punyaku. Sial, ada tulisan 'Saber kamvret' di _cover_ belakang. Aku langsung ambil langkah kurang dari seribu menuju mushola untuk melaksanakan sholat empat puluh rakaat agar Tuhan Yang Maha Esa menjauhkanku dari siksa Saber. Amin...

Ya sudah, mending tanya ke Susu vanilla aja.

"Apa? Kamu manggil Xi~?"

Bukan kamu, Vanxilla! Sana, berduaan aja sama _your_ Bao!

Xu Shu sedang memandang takzim sebuah kertas di pojokan kelas. Kayak jones, dan makin jones karena ternyata itu gambar _waifu_ dia. Yang punya _waifu_ atau _husbando,_ sering melakukan ini, ya?

"Oi, susu rasa melon."

"Apa?" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Aku merasa diberi kacang rebus.

"Eh, ada yang nyariin kamu tadi."

"Sapa? Saber? Bilang kalau perekat tikus sudah aku ubah menjadi perekat jodoh, ada di kamarnya. Juga, hati-hati memakainya, dia ceroboh."

Ih, sok amat ini susu. "Bukan Saber."

"Terus sapa?"

"Dicariin sama Malaikat Izrail."

.

.

.

"Lu mau gue mati, hah?!"

Xu Shu emang enak dibohongin. "Bukan, tapi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa."

.

.

.

Liu Shan langsung nangis deras denger aku sekarat gegara kena _falcon_ _kick_ dari Xu Shu, dinding kelas sampai berlubang akibat tendangan mengerikan itu.

"Huuweeeee, jangan tinggalkan aku, Jiang Wei! Siapa yang bakal menjaga aku kalau dipalak preman?! Siapa?! Kamu _bodyguard_ paling sempurna yang aku miliki!" kemudian nangis di atas tubuhku. "Siapa yang bakal nemenin aku nonton sapi kawin pas Idul Adha? Kita barusan lihat kemaren! Kita juga _selfie_ sama mereka! Jiang Wei, sadarlah!"

.

.

.

Itu aib, cuk!

"Ini hanya menurutku atau bahasamu terkesan nggak sopan apalagi bagian 'cuk' tadi. Coba pakai bahasa Indonesia yang benar, termasuk 'gue' dan 'lu' diganti 'aku' dan 'kau'." Saber tiba-tiba nongol ketika aku datang ke kelas denga jiwa yang sudah sehat wal'afiat.

Aku dan kau?

"Apa perlu aku ulang?"

Aku dan kau, suka Danc*w~!

"Iklan lama, cuih!"

Tapi itu susumu, 'kan?

.

.

.

"BOLU MESUM!"

Liu Shan mangap melihatku terbang tinggi dan menyangkut di obor Patung Liberty. Seragamku sobek, sodara-sodara! Juga... ini cara gue turun gimana coba?

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah dibantu dan diantar menuju sekolah oleh Kor* _-sensei,_ aku bisa mengerjakan tugas terkutuk itu. Sebel sama Xu Shu, kupilih bertanya sama Zhu Ran, kelihatan _selo_ di jam istirahat. Cowok yang pernah nyaris akan membakar sekolah tahun lalu itu sedang asyik makan bekal bersama Zhang Bao, dan Cao Pi, sementara Lu Xun—si Ucun—pergi membeli minum.

"Ran, tau jawaban nomor lima kagak?"

Dia berhenti makan dan liatin aku. "Lu lupa kalo Matematika musuh bebuyutan gue?"

Bener juga. Dia senasib sama Saber. "Bao, bisa bantuin?"

Zhang Bao menggeleng. "Belum aku kerjain malah."

Dasar! Pilihan terakhir, cabe kulkas. "Pi, tau rumus nomor lima?"

Mengangguk, aku langsung sujud syukur. "Setelah aku selesai makan."

.

.

.

Dusta! Dusta! Bohong! PHP!

ABIS MAKAN DIA MALAH ASYIK _DOWNLOAD_ GAMBAR _WAIFU_ DIA COBA! BERIBU KAMPRETOS, BERIBU ANJAYOS! GUE BISA DAPET HUKUMAN _PUSH UP_ PAKE LIDAH SAMA PAK LU BU!

Kijang malah tidur ditemani _opening_ sebuah _anime._

Zhu Ran paling parah. Rasanya harus aku bawa ke rumah sakit gila terdekat untuk mendapat perawatan jiwa.

"HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA!" serunya sambil sembah gaje _wallpaper_ ponsel berupa _waifu_ kesayangan.

 _See_? Kurang waras apa dia?

* * *

Pak Lu Bu ada urusan di luar kota dan Pak Chen Gong datang untuk memberikan wasiat. Isinya kami disuruh mengerjakan latihan soal dari halaman seratus sampai seratus dua puluh. Edan! Gile lu, Bu! Tapi aku bersyukur sambil menebarkan air mata bahagia, Pak Lu Bu nggak datang berarti tugas tadi tidak dikumpulkan. Selama beberapa menit ke depan, seluruh pasang mata di dalam kelas menatapku karena aku menarikan tarian syukur, di atas meja sampai Xu Shu menyingkir.

"Kelihatan kayak tarian minta hujan," komentar Zhu Ran.

"Jelek banget," tambah Zhang Bao.

"Tidak berseni," timpal Cao Pi.

"Kamera mana, ya?" Xu Shu sibuk mengubek-ubek isi tas.

"... masih waras, Jiang Wei?" Lu Xun bertanya dengan tampang unyu. Ih, Saber kalau lihat bakal mimisan satu kolam.

Tidak semua murid mengerjakan wasiat itu, contohnya keempat temanku tadi. Biasa, sibuk sama _waifu_. Sumpah, mereka senggang amat. Aku lelah mengerjakan soal jahanam ini, entah kenapa aku harus punya guru kejam kayak Pak Lu Bu. Di antara siswa yang nyaris koit, di meja paling belakang, duduklah Liu Shan.

Aku mendatangi meja Liu Shan, sibuk sama laptop. Setelah duduk di sampingnya, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia jadi ketularan empat manusia abnormal tadi. Pupil matanya melebar, menunjukkan tanda tertarik. Liu Shan menonton Hentai Collection... kayaknya aku harus pergi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" aku melirik dari sudut mata, merasa nggak tega apalagi disuguhi wajah _puppy_ _eyes_. "Ayo, nonton bareng," aku menurut meski dalam hati mengutuk dia.

Sudah menit ke-10, dan aku masih tidak paham. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat, wajahnya bersemu merah, memakai baju putih dan hijau. Siapa namanya?

"Fubuki," jawab Liu Shan. "Ah, tapi aku lebih suka Mutsuki. Imut sekali~! _Waifu_ pertamaku!" segera kutahan sebelum dia meroket merusak langit kelas.

Namanya Fubuki.

Fubuki.

Fubuki...

Oh.

* * *

Kepala pusing tujuh tanpa keliling setelah selesai pelajaran. Sumpah, soal-soal itu jahanam tingkat dewa-dewaan! Udah nyari susah-susah, malah kagak ada pilihan jawabannya. Kurang kamvret gimana itu soal? Daripada marah-marah nggak jelas, aku membeli es krim di kantin, lalu berjalan ke aula. Di sana cukup melegakan, karena ada wi-fi. Kalian para pelajar apa kagak senang? Gue mah, bahagia _to the max_ ~!

Di sana, kulihat ada Saber. Dia cewek aneh, bisa muncul di mana aja. Saat kudatangi, Saber bernyanyi ria selagi berduaan sama laptop.

 _Jantung paru-paru tenggorokan_

 _Bolu mlayu-mlayu ora kathokan_

 _Kathok cilik kecilien, kathok gede kegedeen_

 _Suwi-suwi ora nganggo kathok_

.

.

.

SABER KAMVRET! BERIBU VRET! MAUNYA APA, SIH?! UDAH MANGGIL GUE KUE BOLU, SEKARANG GUE JADI KORBAN LAGU BEJAT INI! TUHAN, KENAPA AKU HARUS PUNYA AUTHOR KAYAK DIA? KENAPA?! MATI AJA SANA!

"Ih, wow~ Tambahkan hujan, makin dramatis!" Saber menimpali tanpa rasa bersalah sudah membuat aku terpuruk gegara lagu itu.

Aku diam saja es krim rasa stroberi milikku disambar Saber dengan ganas, langsung lenyap masuk ke pencernaan dalam satu lahap. Kamvret, yang beli sapa, yang ngabisin sapa. Awalnya, aku cuma duduk seraya mengecek e-mail saat Saber cekikian. Penasaran, aku menengok dan menemukan sebuah pemandangan mengerikan nan menggelikan!

Kalian tahu apa?

.

.

.

SABER MAIN GAME DYNASTY WARRIORS PAKE ZHAO YUN TAPI SENJATANYA DIAOCHAN! GREGET, 'KAN? IH WOW, GEMULAI SEKALI! GUE PENGEN MENYEBAR AIB INI KE SEANTERO ALAM SEMESTA!

"Bejat bener lu, Saber," aku berkomentar tapi juga tertarik. _Strong_ _attack_ 6, astaga... aku dan Saber gelindingan di lantai aula. Persetan ditonton banyak orang, kami tertawa bahagia karena bisa menistakan _poster_ _boy_ satu ini.

Kami makin bersemangat, mencoba perpaduan Da Qiao dengan _halberd_ Lu Bu, hasilnya? GARANG, MEN! Eksperimen Cao Pi menggunakan seruling istrinya... ih wow, kalian para penggemar pangeran es ini sebaiknya tidak usah tahu! Lalu, Saber mencoba Lu Bu dan kipas Xiao Qiao dan betapa 'melambai' pria ini! Gue puas bisa menistakan guru kejam satu ini. PUAS PAKE BANGET!

"Ekhem!"

.

.

.

Panjang umur kalian berempat. Tahu-tahu Zhao Yun, Da Qiao, Cao Pi, dan Pak Lu Bu sekaligus sudah berdiri dengan wajah 'kalian habis ngapain, hah?!' pada kami. Aku dan Saber kicep, cuma bisa nelen ludah sendiri. Yang bikin urat gue putus, Pak Lu Bu mendekat sambil membawa _halberd_ dia di bahu. Samar-samar, terdengar _soundtrack_ yang khusus dibuat untuk Lu Bu, jika kalian bertemu bapak satu ini di _game_. Saber merinding megang seragamku, sementara aku sendiri menciut.

"Kalian, ikut saya ke kantor."

Sebelum itu terjadi, aku langsung ambil langkah lebih dari seribu menuju parkir dan kabur bersama motor, meninggalkan Saber yang menangis dramatis diseret oleh Lu Bu. Zhao Yun, Da Qiao, dan Cao Pi mengikuti dari belakang, tidak berniat mengerjaku karena motorku sudah berada di luar area sekolah.

Tabahkan hatimu, Saber. Semoga Tuhan Yang Maha Esa memberkatimu, dan memberimu kesabaran dan ketabahan luar biasa. Aku yakin, kamu bisa melewatinya dan pulang dengan selamat. Aku yakin, kita akan bertemu di lain waktu, dan kembali menistai mereka—kalau bisa yang lain. Semoga kamu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Sampai jumpa, IceSaber. Aku akan merindukanmu...

.

.

.

... emang Saber beneran bakal mati? Kalau iya, sih... gue bersyukur banget.

Sesampai di rumah, aku langsung berlari menyalakan komputer dan wi-fi, berselancar ria. Pesbuk udah, Tuiter udah, Instakilogram juga udah. Daripada bosan, kubuka Utub. Hm, di bagian beranda video yang disarankan kagak ada yang menarik. Lalu, apa yang enaknya aku cari?

 _Hentai Collection..._

 _Hentai Collection_!

... serem. Sapa yang bilang?

 _Fubuki_!

Aku langsung memanggil Pak Zhang Jiao—penyebar ajaran sempak kuning—untuk membasmi suara misterius itu.

* * *

Fubuki.

Fubuki...

Fu-bu-ki...

Aneh, nama cewek tokoh utama di Hentai Collection ini terus berputar di kepalaku. Lambaian rambut yang diterpa angin, setengah menutupi wajah, dan wajah polos yang nampak indah di bawah naungan sinar mentari pagi. Bagaimana gairah untuk menjadi terbaik mulai membutakan mataku, menyadari kalau cewek 2D tidak kalah cantik dengan 3D. Rasanya... Fubuki lebih menarik dibandingkan Diaochan.

.

.

.

GUE MASIH NORMAL, 'KAN?!

.

.

.

Yah, semoga saja.

Dan sekarang, di tempat yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan bagi siapa saja, tempat jahanam, dan membuat tubuh merinding melebihi 7,0 skala richter. Yang terakhir berlebihan memang, tapi apa kalian tidak merasakan suatu sensasi aneh berada di ruang ujian?

"Biasa aja, tuh."

"Gue belum belajar malah."

"Eh, pinjem pensil, dong. Pensilku ilang."

"Gue kagak tahu hari ini ada ujian."

"Ah, masa' pengawasnya Pak Lu Bu, sih..." Saber mendecak kesal, memainkan pensil dalam tarian jemari. Lemes, lesu, letoy, sotoy, soto ayam... aduh, aku lupa sarapan!

"Lu kenapa? Nggak bersemangat amat," aku membaca buku, sesekali merilik Saber yang duduk di sampingku.

"… gara-gara kemarin. Payah, lu ninggalin!" dengan emosi besar, dia membanting sebuah HP. Bukan punyaku atau dia, melainkan milik Lu Xun. Cowok manis itu cuma bisa meratapi nasib. Sudah celengannya kemarin tinggal ekor doang, sekarang HP jadi korban. Aku mulai berpikir untuk menjauhkan seluruh barangku dari jangkauan Saber.

"Cuma itu doang, 'kan?"

"Tapi... aku takut bakal digebukin sama Aiko Ishikawa."

Yah, itu, sih... DL alias derita lu.

 _BLAM_!

Seekor babon berpakaian _gothic_ memasuki kelas. Pak Lu Bu memberi salam sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kelas. Aku berusaha cuek saat tatapan mematikan itu jatuh padaku. "Nah, ujian dimulai!" seru Pak Lu Bu setelah membagikan kertas.

Hm... soalnya seperti ini:

1\. Siapakah presiden pertama di Indonesia?

a. Levi Ackerm*n

b. Nobunag* Oda

c. Suk*jan

d. Hello Kitt*

e. Kor*- _sensei_

f. Techmo KOE*

g. Narut*

h. Pacm*n

i. Pikach*

j. Fubuki

A-Apa?! Kok ada Fubuki?!

.

.

.

Karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya, kusilang saja pilihan terakhir, kemudian lanjut mengerjakan.

* * *

"Waktu tinggal lima belas menit. Bagi yang sudah selesai, harap diteliti kembali," ujar Pak Lu Bu lalu sibuk menulis sesuatu pada memo kecilnya.

 _Shit_.

Aku baru mengerjakan setengah dari keseluruhan, kepalaku sudah kelebihan massa, dan satu-satunya yang kupikirkan hanyalah... Hentai Collection. Ah, rasanya aku ingin ujian ini berakhir lalu menonton _anime_ itu bersama Liu Shan. Sekalian minta seluruh episode, bodo amat berapa ukurannya, aku pengen nonton!

"Wei, ayo wi-fi-an habis ini," ajak Liu Shan setelah ujian usai.

Aku mengiyakan dengan hati senang. Nilai ujian nanti aja mikirnya.

Hentai Collection, aku datang~!

* * *

Pada malam minggu yang—

"Kagak ada malam minggu! Adanya _Saturday_ _night_! Jomblo menang kali ini!" Saber memotong narasi tanpa rasa bersalah, plus air liur yang muncrat.

—tidak begitu cerah sebenarnya. Malam minggu yang kelabu dan suram, di mana pusat kota menjadi target favorit untuk bersenang-senang. Bagaimana hanya gandengan tangan saja cukup membuat luka kembali terbuka, membawa masa lalu ke dalam lubuk hati yang ingin _move_ _on_. Bagaimana hanya dengan saling membalas senyum atau terkesan mencuri pandang, cukup dianggap ada perasaan khusus. Bagaimana hanya niat tulus ingin membantu dianggap modus. Tapi, ingatlah bahwa tidak semua orang keluar dari sarang mereka.

Berbagai macam alasan ada, tapi bagi para jomblo mungkin sengaja agar tidak berpapasan dengan pasangan yang rata-rata 'jahanam' tersebut.

"Komputer dipakai, aku ngapain?!" Saber berguling galau, menghidupkan HP. Grup kelasnya di LIN* sedang seramai pasar, sedangkan kalau sepi nyaris seperti kuburan. Meski sedang berisik, ia tidak berniat muncul. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini isinya foto jahanam semua. Saber mulai lelah.

"HUWEE, _PROFILE_ _PICTURE_ GRUP DIGANTI GAMBAR POCONG!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Saber langsung keluar dari grup 'jahanam' itu. Menurutnya, itu gambar terkutuk. Toh, dia bisa bergabung lagi kapan-kapan.

Akhirnya, daripada tidak ada kerjaan dia terseret-seret menuju kamar untuk membaca buku. Saat itulah matanya menangkap pintu kamar Jiang Wei yang sedikit terbuka. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, namun percakapan di dalam ruangan itu menghidupkan hormon _kepo_. Mengintip, dahinya berkerut.

' _Bolu_ _manggis_ _lagi_ _ngapain_?' pikirnya, matanya memicing.

Bolu manggis—Jiang Wei—nampak sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, namun seseorang itu terhalang badannya. Nada ceria, seolah-olah ia bersama teman dekatnya padahal Saber tidak menerima pintu diketuk satu pun. Tapi, tidak ada satu sahutan. Dengan siapa ia berbincang?

"Hei, Fubuki~ Menurutmu, warna apa yang cocok sebagai _wallpaper_ LIN*? _Pink_ atau merah muda? Ah, sama aja, ya?"

Sungguh, Saber ingin sekali memasang wajah 'you don't say' sebesar papan baleho.

"Fubuki~ Ayo, main game!" Jiang Wei beranjak dari tempat tidur membawa HP menuju meja di mana laptop berada.

' _Fubuki_? _Bukannya_ _tokoh_ _utama_ anime _Hentai_ _Collection_?' Saber makin penasaran.

"Ayo, pilih yang mana?"

Saber terbengong-bengong, terlebih saat menemukan sebuah kertas besar berisi slogan yang menarik. Begini isinya:

 _'Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita kawin lagi'_

 _Dikutip dari temannya Saber_

 _Facepalm_. Saber langsung jedotin kepala ke tembok sekeras mungkin, lupa kalau ada jerawat—bukan dari fanfic sebelah yang pasti. Mendengar ada suara dari luar kamar, Jiang Wei beranjak untuk mengecek dan bengong mendapati Author dia sedang merusak tembok.

''Oi, masih waras?'' Jiang Wei bertanya tanpa nada simpati.

Saber menoleh. "Bukannya lu yang udah kagak waras?"

''Enak aja, gue seratus persen waras."

''Terus, lu ngomong sama sapa?" Saber menyeruak masuk tanpa izin, tidak menemukan ada orang lain di dalam kamar. Nihil, hanya kamar yang berantakan khas lelaki. Ia semakin heran karena mendadak ada banyak poster _anime_ tertempel di dinding. Saber berbalik, meminta jawaban.

Jiang Wei melewati pintu kamar. "Fubuki."

''Fubuki?" ulang Saber.

''Yup," Jiang Wei mengambil HP dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar seorang cewek bermata lebar dan manis disertai semacam meriam di punggung. Dari wajahnya, Jiang Wei tampak bangga. "Fubuki, _waifu_ pertamaku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

YA AMPUN INI FANFIC APA?! *garuk tembok kamar*

 **Hentai Collection = Kantai Collecti*n. Bukan anime hentai beneran kok.**

Ada yang tau lagu tadi? Saya pernah jadi korban sekaligus pelaku *dihajar temen*

Tentu saya sudah dapet izin atas kemunculan tiga Author tadi. Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati mau muncul~!

Meski sudah berlalu, bagaimana kabar Idul Adha kalian? Saya dapet dua foto, hewan kurbannya kawin coba, dari temen-temen. SEREM! *banting hp*

Sekian~!


End file.
